


Won't Know Until It's Too Late

by The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe



Series: Heartbreak [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack and Angst, Kind of a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Nicknames, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe/pseuds/The_Fallen_Angel_Gabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets Gabriel at the mall when he's shopping with his girlfriend. He never thought that walking away from a stranger would hurt so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Know Until It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AU/Tumblr Post that you have your soulmates last words tattooed to your body.

Sam sat down at the food court, setting down his tray on the table. He left Jessica at whatever store they went into last. He didn't really care, shopping wasn't his thing, and the only thought on his mind now was food. He hadn't even taken a bite when a stranger walked up and sat down next to him.

"Hey, stranger." Sam looked over at the blonde haired man confused. "Ok, look sorry. I just saw my ex and I really needed a cover. I'm kind of here alone and shit, so if I look like I'm busy she won't come and talk to me."

"That makes no sense."

"She hates wasting time!" 

"Then why would she waste time talking to her ex?"

"I-" The man stopped and stared at Sam, he had been ready for any question, but apparently not that one. "I honestly don't know whether to count that as smart or rude."

"How about both?" Sam took a bite of his salad.

"Smart ass. Anyways, they call me Gabriel."

"Sam." The blonde-Gabriel, who had surprisingly gorgeous eyes, looked Sam over with a glint in his eye.

"Well, didn't realize you were this handsome when I sat down." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I have a girlfriend."

"That's a shame. Hoping for a one-night stand before I leave town tomorrow morning." Sam nodded as he ate.

"How long you been living here?"

"Pretty much my whole life. Well it feels like it, moved here when I was like eight or something. Been here ever since."

"So, then why are you leaving?"

"Job offer. That and I've pretty much ruined my life here. Time to move on." Sam nodded again. "So, why are you here? Close to Valentine's, getting your girlfriend a gift?" Gabriel smirked over at Sam. Sam just laughed.

"I don't think I can, considering she's here." Gabriel snorted.

"Ooh, I see. She busy buying more things? You shouldn't leave her alone you know. She could end up going into  _another_ store without you knowing." Sam almost choked on his salad laughing.

"Nah, I trust her. Plus it's her own money, not mine."

"Seriously?" Sam tried not to smile.

"Isn't that kind of rude?"

"Hey, I'm not saying she's a freeloader or gold digger or anything. I'm just saying typically that happens."

"Yeah, well, we're not your typical couple anyways." Gabriel smiled at Sam knowingly.

"Think she's the one?"

"Definitely."

"Well, you won't know until it's too late anyways." Sam nodded a little sadly. It was true. No one knew their soulmates until it was too late. Everyone received a tattoo when they're born. When they first started appearing, everyone thought it was what they're soulmate would first say to them. It took some time before people realized it was the  _last_ words ever said to them. Although, Sam didn't think Jess really was his soulmate. She could be of course, but it didn't really sound like something she would say. In some ways, he really hoped it wasn't her.  _Yeah, just go save your princess_ _, Sir Sam-lot._ Sam shook his head and turned to look at Gabriel.

"I have a good feeling with her. Even if she isn't, I'd still rather spend the rest of my life with her." Gabriel smirked.

"Dude, you are seriously hung." Sam smiled.

"Shut up." Sam's phone rang, and he reached into his pocket to get it.

"I don't feel like it." Gabriel said, as Sam took a glance at his phone.

"No, seriously shut up now. My girlfriend is calling." Gabriel made the motion of 'zipping his lips' as Sam put his phone to his ear. "Hey.... Okay, wait what?" Sam laughed. "Seriously? .... Yeah, yeah....... Alright alright. I'm coming. I'll be there in a few." He was about to hang up before he remembered, or well forgot. "Which place was it again? .... Hey, don't yell at me! We've been to like twenty stores already! .... No, I didn't mean... I'm not gonna help if you keep complaining.... Alright. I'll see you in a few." Sam hung up and Gabriel just stared smiling at Sam.

"Aaaah young love. You are so fucking hung."

"You don't even know what she asked!"

"Help carry her mass of bags for her like a night in shining armor?"

"So?"

"You really are Prince Charming."

"One that isn't yours."

"Too bad, love to tap that ass."

"You really don't care that I have a girlfriend do you?"

"Hey, flirting is not cheating Sammy boy. Now go save your princess before she collapses under all her bags." Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, taking his empty tray of food with him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd say I hope to see you around, but you're leaving tomorrow anyways." He turned away from the stranger. He may have known his name but he only met him ten minutes ago. Sam was too busy thinking he how he wished to see the man again to hear Gabriel's short intake of breath.

"Yeah, just go save your breath Sir Sam-lot." Sam stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Gabriel who was looking sadly up at him. Sam wanted to say something, anything. Gabriel just nodded at him and stood up. Both were frozen in place, not wanting to leave their soulmate. Taking in as much of the other as he could. Sam lifted his sleeve up to reveal the words on his wrist, and Gabriel did the same. The two stared at each other in stony silence, rolling their sleeves down. Gabriel looked Sam up and down, then closed the distance between them to kiss him. One that said he wished he knew Sam, that they could've been together.  _The only kiss he will ever give me._ The kiss was hard and passionate, fingers tangled in each other's hair. Yet, it was way too short for the both of them. Sam could feel the tears pricking at his eyes as he turned away from his soulmate. He walked away, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

_My full name is Sam Winchester. I went to Lawrence High School. I graduated in 2001. I go to Stanford to study pre-law. I wish I could have gotten to know you._

He looked back from where he was to where he had been standing with Gabriel. Gabriel was already gone, and Sam was too hurt to look for him. He was gone for good anyways. Even if he did see Gabriel, it's not like he would ever speak to him again.

_Why does life have to be a fucking asshole. You have pretty eyes Gabriel, gorgeous ones. I love your hair, longer than mine, which I find kinda weird but not. I find it funny how short you are. Always loved couples with height differences because they're hilarious. Imagine me reaching down to kiss you, and you having to stand on your toes._

Sam heard himself sniff. After a few minutes he saw Jessica standing in front of a store waiting for him. He didn't walk any faster.

_I could've spoken. I could've. I didn't. Because what was the use? That sad look, I knew you already knew. What could I say? I couldn't say anything. I could've but I couldn't. It wouldn't have done anything._

Jess must have seen the look on his face because when he looked up at her, she looked worried.

_So, we're not soulmates, huh? Guess I was right when I said I knew she wasn't mine after all._

"Sam?" Sam looked down at Jess, and she reached up to wipe away a tear. "What's wrong?"

"I met my soulmate." Jess looked confused.

"But, how would you know unless-" Realization dawned on her, and she hugged Sam tight. "Sam, I'm so sorry."

 _What could I have said Gabriel? Those were our_ last  _words to each other. Guess we never knew until it was too late, huh?_

"Hey, Jess?" Sam pulled away to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"If you want to break up-"

"Sam Winchester. I know this is hard for you, but don't think for one second I'm going to break up with you." Jess said harshly. "Look, we know I'm not your soulmate, but, I mean, I won't know mine until it's too late either. So, I'd rather stick with being in love with you, then leaving you and never finding him. Alright?" Sam couldn't help but smile.

It was too late for him, but he didn't know. Guess at least knowing your soulmate before it's too late is better than not knowing him at all. Which, now that he thinks about it, he doesn't. Okay, at least knowing the guy's name then. Plus, wouldn't it be too late for everyone, because no one ever really knew until it was too late?

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of nowhere, and it made me sad just freaking THINKING about it. I have screwed you all.


End file.
